Passionless Love That Has Never Been Shown
by LogicalLeah
Summary: TFP:BH - The return of a certain mech to the Decepticon ranks on Earth give Megatron more than a little surprise. Unexplained thoughts and feelings arise causing more havoc on The Nemesis than the Autobots could ever do. (Slash! -Now Rated M!-) Pairing: Megatron/Shockwave. If you don't like it, don't read! Please read and review but most of all, enjoy!
1. Prologue

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**Greetings! So, I am working on a new story and I shall NOT be lazy with this, AT ALL! I am putting my heart and soul into this story and I really hope you like it. It will have many chapters, I'm not certain to as of how many but it doesn't really matter I suppose.**

**This story is set at the very beginning of season three of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, It's a slash fic. The paring being Megatron/Shockwave and possibly (POSSIBLY! NO PROMISES) more. Warnings will be at the start of each chapter so don't worry! ****J**

**DISCLAIMER - THIS IS A PURELY FAN MADE STORY! I DO ****NOT**** OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! TRANSFORMERS BELONG TO HASBRO!**

**WARNING - THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SLASH! BOY x BOY! (In this case Mech x mech…) If you don't like! Please don't read! **

**Please, please review!**

**-Passionless Love That Has Never Been Shown-**

**First chapter: This chapter is set when Megatron returned in season one "Darkness rising" This is my "fictional" take on Megatron's reaction when he found out Shockwave "died" in the episode "Out of the past" in season two, which I believe was set when Megatron had recently left for his mission, but we all obviously know Shockwave didn't die…Duh. (Silly Starscream XD) **

**Anyway, no slash in this chapter, it's just a prologue to get this story going and I am desperately trying to keep everyone in character, hopefully I did that successfully.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Prologue-**

Megatron was delighted, an emotion he rarely felt. The lone mission he had begun three earth years ago had been more than successful, to say the least. The mission's purpose was to find an army large and mighty enough to finally destroy Optimus Prime and his infernal Autobots, the ones who dare question his leadership of being ruler of Cybertron.

Whilst he was searching deep space, he came across "Dark Energon", the very blood of The Chaos Bringer, Unicron. To say Megatron was overwhelmed with joy when he had done so was indeed odd but still unsurprising because with this, he was now capable of reviving every single corpse that is now lying dead on his home planet, Cybertron. When you're a tyrant that only desires pain and destruction, this is good news indeed.

He would have a monstrous army of undead warriors to wreak havoc on his enemies. But, there was one problem. He had to try and figure out how he could possibly control the vile beasts that are created once they are inflicted with The Dark Energon.

Megatron was now standing in The Nemesis' control room, servos clasped behind his back as he gazed out of the large window at the planet Earth, the planet he despised just as much as his enemies. His desire of ridding it of its population of those feeble humans to use its resources for energy were his top priority.

Megatron turned around once he heard his (extremely irritating) second-in-command enter the room. The seeker, Starscream, strutted towards Megatron and knelt with annoyance with an unnoticeable sneer on his metallic face, but not unnoticeable to Megatron. Megatron narrowed his eyes and began to speak "Ahh, Starscream. My loyal second-in-command, I am sure you are happy to have the post once again, are you not?" Megatron said with a sinister smirk, knowing Starscream was very unpleased with his return.

Starscream stood up and looked at Megatron before placing his right servo on his chest, still trying to keep his composure. "Of course, Lord Megatron. I _live _to serve only you, my one, true master…" He finished the last words with a small cringe, squeezing his left servo with irritation. Megatron let out a small chuckle before taking a step towards the annoyed seeker. "Good. You did a decent job at keeping the Decepticon army in order. I might even say I'm impressed…" Megatron spoke quietly as he turned to face the window once again.

Starscream stood up straight and held his servos behind his back, it wasn't everyday he got a compliment off of Megatron, even when he _wasn't _gone for three earth years, so he swallowed it up like a scraplet would with the most finest metal.

Megatron stared out of the window a while longer before he turned to his left side to where his extremely loyal subordinate Soundwave stood, typing away at one of the computers, trying to intercept any communications or locate any energon signals, as he usually does. "Soundwave! Contact Shockwave. I need his assistance on trying to control the power of The Dark Energon that I have recovered, his skills in the science department are a necessity." Megatron ordered, awaiting for the silent mech to contact Shockwave.

Megatron was more than surprised when Soundwave stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Starscream, who had his wings drooped low behind his back. Starscream just looked at Soundwave and then at Megatron, then back to Soundwave.

Megatron just growled and glared at Starscream, who flinched when he noticed his leader's eyes burning into him. "A-Ah, r-right, ummm, Lord Megatron, Sh-Shockwave has-..IS ummm…" Megatron grabbed Starcream's shoulder and pulled him towards him "Spit it out you fool!" Megatron roared and Starscream cried in fear and waved his servos in front of his face "HE'S OFFLINE!"

Megatron's optics practically bulged out of his head, his grip on Starscream loosened and he slowly began to stand up straight. Starcream backed away and Soundwave gazed over at his leader, not even the slightest emotion or movement coming from him.

Megatron just stood there. His head facing the floor, his servos clenched into fists and his teeth gritted together. "…How?…" He whispered, giving Starscream a startle with the amount of emotion that lingered in his voice. The Eradicons and Vehicons within the room just stared up at their leader, surprised at their leaders strange temperamental characteristics.

Starscream just stared at his leader before he jumped for dear life when Megatron grabbed him by his throat, tearing at his neck cables, emitting small sparks from Starscream's mouth. "T-The Auotbots!" Starscream choked "A-Acree a-and Cliffjum-jumper!..They did it!"

Megatron just hissed and dropped Starscream to the floor, waiting for him to regain his composure so he could explain the rest of the details of the incident to him.

"I held them both as prisoners." Stasrcream wheezed out

"When I delivered energon to Shockwave on Cybertron for the project on the space bridge, shortly after you left for your mission, I asked him to use the cortical psychic patch to reveal an encrypted Autobot message sent from Optimus Prime. They escaped shortly after we decoded it from them and they managed to shut down Shockwave's space bridge, with him inside it…" Starscream whispered, the last few words being quieter than the rest and quickly got up and moved away from his leader.

Megatron just glared at the floor. The anger within him could not even be expressed, not even from a mech as aggressive as he could not show how much anger and fury that was boiling within his systems. Shockwave was one of his long time friends, despite his emotionless personality. He was loyal and hard working. Never had he failed Megatron. Not once. Shockwave, along side Soundwave, was his most trusted soldier and now, Starscream tells him he is no longer functional.

Megatron shook his head and charged his large, purple cannon sitting on his right servo and roared, his optics pulsing red. He aimed it at Starscream, without even thinking and shot at him. Luckily, Starscream was fast to react and jumped out of the way, screaming in terror at his leader's sudden outburst.

Megatron placed his servo to his side once again and roared, louder than the first, falling to his knees. "All of you! LEAVE! NOW!" Megatron shrieked, and with that every single mech left the room, the first being Starscream who transformed and flew off once the order was given.

All of them left, all of them except Soundwave, who stood there in silence and began to slowly approach his leader. Though Soundwave never showed it, nor will he, but he was also upset once he found out about Shockwave's demise.

Once he was in front of his leader he played back a recording of Shockwave's voice. "Your actions are illogical, it would be best if you moved on and stayed on course with our mission." Megatron looked up at Soundwave and scowled, remembering when Shockwave had said that to him in front of Soundwave. It was when they lost one of the biggest energon deposits on Cybertron to the Autobots, it was a large blow to the Decepticons.

Megatron shook the thoughts from his head and stood up from the floor. "Soundwave, I asked everyone to _leave, _and I don't believe that it's wise that you use the voice of the one I mourn over!" Megatron clamoured, towering over The Decepticon Communications Chief.

Soundwave just nodded and turned around, and began making his way to the door. Megatron let his face drop and swiftly turned around, letting out a grunt. He felt slightly guilty knowing that, even though he did not show a doleful look, Soundwave was also upset over all of this, and has been experiencing the pain by himself the past three earth years.

Megatron felt extremely annoyed but he also felt extremely humiliated, never in his entire life had he shown such emotion over someone before, and right in front of his soldiers! The fact that it was over Shockwave might have been even more surprising to them. Megatron sighed in defeat, knowing that he would have to let it all go. That He would have to let Shockwave go. He knew he could never care for someone so much like he did with Shockwave, except maybe Soundwave.

The relationship the three shared was pure friendship. Something that the Cybertronians in the Decepticon army never knew about. It was the three of them that started it all off, the Decepticon cause, the belief of a new and better age. The two of them were supposed to be there, Shockwave and Soundwave. Right beside him in his success, but not anymore. If Megatron is successful in ruling over Cybertron, Soundwave will be the only one beside him. Not unless you count that treacherous seeker as a friend then Starscream will be there as well, but Megatron wouldn't dare consider him anything more than a soldier.

Megatron hung his head low. It's been too long since he had felt this much pain. This type of pain he never imagined to feel ever again. He placed his servo over his Decepticon insignia on his chest. He lifted his head up to look outside the window once again. "Farewell, old friend…" Those words lingered in the air, only heard by the eyes and ears of the Decepticons, Soundwave. Who stood outside control room alone. He stood there for a while before he played the words out loud, but on a low volume. "Farewell, old friend…"


	2. An Unexplained Development

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**Hello again! I'm writing so soon, I know, haha but I'm not going to leave you all hanging. I really want to keep updating nice and quickly with this story, so bear with me! **

**I really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, it was simply just to get the story going and to give you an idea to how Megatron, Soundwave and Shockwave think of each other. In short, it was a foundation to my story and now, the real fun begins! **

**And also, when they are talking in comm. Link the dialogue will be like this: **_**-I like muffins.-**_

**DISCLAIMER - THIS IS A PURELY FAN MADE STORY! I DO ****NOT**** OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! TRANSFORMERS BELONG TO HASBRO!**

**WARNING - SLASH! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ!**

**Pairing - Megatron/Shockwave. **

**-Passionless Love That Has Never Been Shown-**

**Second chapter: The first bit of this chapter is based off of the very first episode in season three, "Darkmount, NV" just so you're not lost. It's at the part when Soundwave is repairing Laserbeak, basically the very end of the episode but I made a little twist to it. Why? Because it IS fan fiction people! **

**Please leave a review! Enjoy!**

Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave stood in the laboratory of the Nemesis. Soundwave had just retrieved Laserbeak after the Autobot, Arcee, had shot him down. Once Soundwave had done a quick scan on Laserbeak's frame, he was ready to begin repairs. As he was repairing his minion, both Megatron and Starscream stood around him, the two waiting in anticipation.

Megatron grew weary much too quickly and spoke up,

"Well? Did any of the data surveillance survive?" He asked, his voice sounding very anxious. Soundwave just continued his work, not showing any sign of acknowledging his leader.

Starscream let out a sigh, "A shame. We might of at least learned the direction in which Arcee and the human fled." Megatron glanced over at the seeker, "Clearly we need to improve our methods of hunting Autobots, and build upon the tactical advantage that we've managed to secure." Megatron replied, feeling rather stressed over the matter.

Megatron then got a comm. link from his medic, Knock Out, -_Lord Megatron. I am ready to return to Darkmount and I'm certain you'll want to see what I've uncovered…-_

Megatron grew curious and looked towards Soundwave, "Soundwave! Open a space bridge portal…" Megatron commanded, causing the quiet mech to retract his tentacles from Laserbeak.

Soundwave then activated the space bridge and the three mechs within the room turned around to face the green coloured portal that lit up the dark room. The red, flashy sports car emitted from the space bridge with a strut in his steps and a smirk printed on his face. Megatron took a few steps towards him and stared,

"I find myself in urgent need of good news. So please, Knock Out. Tell me that you've found something useful…" Megatron spoke, awaiting his medic's reply.

Knock Out just grinned and lifted up his servo "Some things, my Liege, and…Someone…" Knock Out stood aside whilst he guided his hands towards the space bridge, giving them all the gesture to watch. The ground began to shake slightly as the weight of heavy pedes began to boom throughout the room.

Megatron stared at the bridge, awaiting for this 'someone' to arrive. Starscream kept his eyes locked on the bridge and gasped once said person walked through.

"..Uh... He lives?.." Starscream almost whispered as the purple cyclops, also known as Shockwave, came through the space bridge, making his way towards his leader.

Soundwave found it difficult to suppress a gasp but succeeded nonetheless and Megatron was completely dumbfounded. He didn't know how to react. Inside he felt like he should actually run to the mech and _hug _him but Megatron immediately shook the thoughts from his head, more amazed at the fact that he thought such things and nearly smacked himself for doing so.

Megatron chuckled and tried to keep his usual character in check, that being the leader of the Decepticons, "Shockwave" Megatron began "Hehehehahaha, just the tactical advantage I need…"

-TIME SKIP (WEEEEEEEEE)-

Megatron was alone in his quarters. Today had been too much for him, he still could not get over the fact that his chief scientist, Shockwave, was still functioning. He found it extremely hard to not lose his composure for the rest of day, he felt happy but dizzy at the same time. Luckily, he succeeded in not showing it. He practically felt like spewing energon all over the floor. He was basically losing his processor but he managed to get through the day without anyone suspecting him of being unwell and what not.

It also annoyed him that Shockwave acted as though nothing had happened. At _all. _He simply gave him a brief explanation about how his death was not what everyone thought and by the all-spark, Megatron was going to _kill_ Starscream when he got that frag of a seeker alone! Shockwave also explained to him about a very interesting project on the extinct species of the "predacons" not that he really wanted to think about that at the moment, he had been discussing it with Shockwave all day. For the time being he needed to cool his systems.

Soundwave was the only one that knew of the mental breakdown that was occurring within his mind, nothing ever went unnoticed by that mech. Soundwave had a much better skill in keeping a calm demeanor, unlike himself. He tended to be aggressive when something annoyed him and generally calm when something made him joyful, but this was too much joy for a rough mech like himself. He was built to be ruthless and destructive! Angry and aggressive! He was _not_ meant to try and comprehend to as of why he was so happy about the fact that his emotionless scientist

was not dead.

Megatron had seen so many of his close counterparts burn to death, blow up and just die brutally but now, for some strange reason, everything changed when he believed that his scientist was dead, never mind the fact he had not even seen the mech die. He had also seen many of the mechs that had "died" randomly reappear in his ranks and that had never surprised him, but now he was baffled because one of his most strongest soldiers that he had known longer than anybody was not dead. Megatron was on the verge of believing that there was something extremely wrong with him.

Megatron growled silently to himself, he was sitting on his berth with his face in his servos. Megatron decided that maybe this was because he was closer to Shockwave than any of the other mechs that had died horridly and miraculously came back, not to mention he had known Shockwave longer than any of them. It was completely normal for him to feel so surpised. He cared about him to a certain extent so it was obvious that he'd react this way.

Megatron sat up from the end of his berth and sighed, he needed to recharge. He'd probably burn out a valuable circuit if he didn't. Megatron placed his helm on the top of the birth and he shut down his optics, a subtle recharge would make the difference. Tomorrow he could get down to business as usual.

-ANOTHER TIME SKIP (WEEEEE)-

Starscream paced back and forth in the control room of The Nemesis, he growled in frustration. "What kind of a leader recharges when he's supposed to be looking after an entire army?!" Starscream cried, feeling extremely irritated with his leader's absence. Knock Out just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms whilst he pressed his back against the computer console

"Careful Starscream, you might wake him with your excessive nagging! And are you not supposed to be trying to find those Autobots? You know, the ones that we've been fighting the past few millennia!" Knock Out remarked, causing the annoyed seeker to stop on the spot. "Tell me, Knock Out! When was it wise to be smart to your superior officers! Not to mention you seem to be having a great time relaxing there! Do you not have any work to do?"

Knock Out just laughed and stood up correctly, "For starters, you may be my superior officer but you certainly are not superior to _me_, and secondly I'm awaiting orders from our _glorious_ leader and if you go waking him up you'll just end my relaxing time!" Knock Out snapped as he glared at Starscream, who began to storm towards the narcissistic mech. "Don't you _dare _speak to me in such a manner!" Starscream shouted as he pointed a sharp finger at the sports car "If you attempt to-" Starscream was soon cut off by the loud sound of pedes storming into the room.

Megatron waltzed in and glared at the two. The small mechs cringed at the sight of their terrifying leader and stood straight at attention.

Megatron just glared and began walking up to the control room's main computer, "If you two _imbeciles _are finished complaining about your foolish problems, I suggest you come over here this instant before I tear out your sparks!" Megatron roared, immediately causing the two mechs to race to their leader and kneel with haste. Starscream lifted his head up slightly and spoke with hesitation "S-Sorry my liege, it's just that Knock Out was-" but Starscream stopped speaking when Megatron raised a hand for silence. Knock Out just smirked at Starscream who grunted in disapproval.

Megatron turned around to face the two mechs, but had to look down because of their small size. "I wish that you forgive me for my failure on keeping time but my recharge was not the best. I assure it will not happen again." Megatron spoke, earning a nod from his two soldiers. "Now," Megatron began again "Knock Out, I wish for you to do a little job for me…" Knock Out stood up quickly once Megatron addressed him. "Of course, My Liege, and what is this job that you wish me to do?" Knock Out asked, making Megatron smirk. "Clean up duty." Megatron simply said as he turned towards the computer once again.

The laugh that escaped Stasrcream was loud but was soon cut off when Megatron growled at him. Knock Out just stood there, not knowing how to react. "Ummm, Lord Megatron, if I may, what do you mean by-" Knock Out was quickly interrupted when Megatron began to laugh menacingly.

"As I said, my recharge last night wasn't the best. I decided to let out my…_stress,_ on some very unfortunate vehicons patrolling the hallways and I'm surprised none of you heard me... What if it was an Autobot that was killing them?" Megatron turned to face the two, his facial expression showing nothing but irritation.

Starscream and Knock Out just hung their heads in shame, not knowing what to say. Megatron shook his head in disappointment even though he actually didn't care about this whole ordeal. "Tsk, what a shame…" Megatron continued "Knock Out. The mess is in the hall to where my quarters are, I hope you enjoy your _punishment_." Knock Out sighed and nodded at his leader, "Yes, Lord Megatron." And with a small bow, the red mech waltzed out of the room, mumbling about how this was going to damage his _wonderful_ finish.

Megatron quickly shifted his attention to the seeker before him, who was shaking in fear. "Starscream, I have an even better job for you." Megatron took a few steps towards the trembling seeker and took a hold of his arm. Stasrcream just winced, his eyes shut tight awaiting his leader's wrath. "I honestly don't care about you not hearing the chaos that transpired last night, but I know you know this…" Megatron started as the seeker slowly looked up at him. Megatron just grew more angry when the seeker acted innocent. "Starscream…You told me Shockwave had perished in the space bridge. That immediately made me believe that you had actually searched through the space bridge's wreckage for his body! Now tell me! Did you even search?!" Megatron roared causing the seeker to shriek, "O-Of course! My L-Liege!" Starscream began but was quickly sent flying across the room and was plunged into the metal wall making an extremely loud clanking sound and a large dent.

Megatron just walked towards Starscream and stopped once the wretch was at his pedes. "Do not lie to me, Starscream. I am very much aware that you are not fond of Shockwave, or myself of that matter!" Megatron bent down and picked the small mech up by the head, lifting him in the air and listened to his cries for mercy. "P-PLEASE MASTER!" Starscream clamoured, his pointed fingers clawing at his leader's hand "Forgive me! I d-didn't know what I was doing, that was when I was a worthless traitor! I'm loyal now! I would not dare go a-against you or any of your soldiers! Not ever!" Megatron was about to hit Starscream in the face but he got a comm. Link. From Shockwave.

Megatron's interest in the seeker was immediately gone and he dropped Starscream to the floor. Starscream landed on his bottom and began to scramble away from his leader, resting his back against the wall. Megatron just walked away and acknowledge Shockwave. _-Lord Megatron. I am able to return to Earth with the predacon that I have assembled.- _Megatron smirked with amusement and chuckled _-Excellent Shockwave. I shall see to it that a space bridge is opened immediately- _Megatron spoke with delight_ -Thank you, My Liege- _Shockwave replied and then shut off the comm. Link. Megatron began to smile softly. Shockwave respected him because he believed Megatron was a true leader, for a cause that was worth fighting for. Where as that fool Starscream respected him out of fear and in all honesty, _that _was not respect.

Megatron turned to face Starscream and shot him a death glare. "Starscream, make sure that what you just told me is no lie…" Starscream just nodded excessively and bowed quickly "Y-Yes! Of course my Liege!" Starscream then swiftly left the room, leaving Megatron alone within the control room.

Megatron then comm. Linked Soundwave, who was working on a computer in the laboratory that was recently broken. -_Soundwave, open a space bridge in the control room for Shockwave.- _Megatron waited and the opening of the space bridge behind him showed Soundwave's acknowledgement.

Megatron waited patiently for Shockwave to come through. He was nervous. He was very nervous and Megatron was _never _nervous. The reason he had a tough recharge last night was because of Shockwave. Once he had fallen into recharge, he had a dream about Shockwave. It was so intense. He woke up to his systems churning inside him and his cooling fans spinning wildly. His cable was throbbing inside his casing and his spark was pulsing five times its normal rate. This dream was like the ones you had when Cybertronians were in the stage of adolescence. About either a mech or femme. These images of Shockwave doing things… He had _never_ even imagined such thoughts with anyone. Ever since the dream nothing but Shockwave filled his processor. This insane sensation he felt when he thought about Shockwave drove him crazy. Megatron's systems suddenly roared to life and he cursed under his breath. He needed to calm down, if he got aroused now he might just pounce on the purple mech about to come to him for business purposes.

Megatron felt like a fool, he was acting as though he was in heat. He could not help it though, it was Shockwave's fault. He was reason this was happening. It was not just Shockwave's body features that got him extremely turned on, but his personality as well. That may seem foolish to other bots, but the cold and cruel spark of Shockwave made his spark race. How Shockwave approaches everything he does and how he deals with situations impressed Megatron greatly. He was extremely intelligent and very well-mannered. Megatron suddenly found himself massaging his crotch plating, and Shockwave was arriving just then. Megatron immediately placed his two servos behind his back, putting on the act that he had been waiting patiently the whole time.

Shockwave bowed once he arrived and looked at his leader. "Lord Megatron, the predacon is ready to arrive but The Warship might not be an appropriate place for it to board on." Shockwave spoke, not even the slightest emotion within his voice. Megatron just nodded, "Very well then Shockwave, we shall bridge him to Darkmount. Let us both go now." Megatron walked past Shockwave, deliberately letting his servo brush off of Shockwave's, though he received no reaction from the other mech. Shockwave simply turned around and followed his leader out of the control room.

Shockwave walked right beside his leader, knowing that they're location was the laboratory but was completely unaware of the constant glance he was receiving from his leader.

Megatron couldn't help but let his optics trail up and down Shockwave's frame, Megatron even took the risk of letting himself fall slightly behind Shockwave as they walked so he could get a decent view of his aft. Megatron could not comprehend these emotions he had for Shockwave, be it lust, be it…_love. _He was not sure, but he knew he wanted Shockwave and maybe not now, maybe not even the next few millennia…But Megatron knew he was going to make Shockwave _his_ one day, and his alone.

**Okay, not much was happening in this chapter but I assure you there will be a lot soon. Very soon. I just don't want to rush into everything. Please leave a review and stay updated! **


	3. Solutions

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**Hello again! Another update! Yay! :D I hope you're all enjoying everything so far and I hope that everything is staying in play…I am working really hard on this! **

**DISCLAIMER - THIS IS A PURELY FAN MADE STORY! I DO ****NOT**** OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! TRANSFORMERS BELONG TO HASBRO!**

**WARNING - SLASH! IF YOU DON'T IT LIKE IT! DON'T READ!**

**Pairing - Megatron/Shockwave**

**-Passionless Love That Has Never Been Show-**

**Third chapter: Okay, no slash in this chapter(Please don't kill me…) But there WILL be slash in the next one. FACT. So don't go crazy, like I said, I don't like to rush :S But I tend to do it anyway… vwv**

**Please leave a review and enjoy!**

The creature, known as the "predacon" was beyond impressive. It had been extremely long since Megatron had even thought about one of these beasts. It was amazing that Shockwave, even though he was left on Cybertron the past while without the slightest sign of hope of being found by any fellow Decepticon, had still managed to carry out his duties alone and had now presented him with the most diabolical Autobot hunter that could dare to exist! Megatron was impressed indeed, but he wasn't surprised. It _was_ Shockwave after all and Megatron was used to his consistent successes.

The beast was now under the watch of Starscream, that fool actually thinks he is going to _discipline_ the beast but in all honesty, it is _he_ who is being disciplined. The rest of his officers and _Knock Out,_ were trying to find the location or locations to where the rest of the Autobots may be. The one known as Wheeljack was in The Warship's prison cell. _Was. _Decepticon interrogation and Shockwave's _cortical psychic patch_ was unable to provide them with any information to the whereabouts of the Autobots, and this was because the Autobot simply didn't know, which rendered him as useless. Starscream failed him. _Again, _by letting him escape when he was ordered to snuff the Autobot but luckily for Starscream, Megatron was much too stressed with more pressing matters to even bother with the seeker, so the predacon would do a splendid job with that matter, he was sure of it. It was a fairly independent and aggressive beast after all. It wasn't going to be scolded by Starscream without a fight.

Megatron glanced around him, Knock Out was trying to find Autobots on one of the computer consoles, as was Soundwave. The rest of the soldiers were doing their usual duties whilst he, himself, was standing in front of the main computer trying devise a plan of some sort, not that there was one that was necessary to be made at this moment. Finding the Autobots and their _pets_ was the Decepticons priority now.

Megatron decided that now might be a good time to let his mind wonder, knowing that no one would worry about what he was doing at this moment, or question it... _No._ He is on duty. He is the leader of the Decepticon army. He does _not_ let his mind _wonder._ That was just complete and utter foolishness. If he did, he might as well give in and admit he cared about a certain _someone_. More than he ever had or needed to. The situation at hand, that was _actually_ bothering him more than the Autobots, was Shockwave. No, he did NOT care about him in a way of…_love_. It was a simple bodily desire. Lust. That was _it. _No affection, no emotion. Shockwave simply had features that his _body _lusted for and that was all. Simple _logic_, as Shockwave would say. It would pass by and he would think nothing of it again. Megatron held no shame in admitting that. he may as well not be a Cybertronian if he did not experience such lust. But the real problem was that whilst the phase was here, he would have to deal with actually trying to keep himself together. Being around Shockwave has obviously proved to him of being a real problem.

When Shockwave wasn't around, Megatron did nothing but _deny _the whole ordeal_._ It wasn't true, it wasn't happening, it was nothing but a phase. But when Shockwave decides to come on the scene, Megatron loses it and literally becomes hypnotised by the one-eyed mech and by the All-spark it was driving him more crazy than The Dark Energon ever had. Two earth days. That was it. The period of time since Shockwave has come back was two earth days and Megatron was acting like a complete idiot and he would admit to this simply because it was true. This sparkling behaviour needed to end. _Now._

Because of all this commotion, Megatron decided that he would make all of Shockwave's duties in the lab, and had done so now. The next problem would be the occasional requirement of having to speak with him, so Megatron has been trying to talk to him on the comm. link as much as possible. It was obvious that being around him has proven much too intricate for him, so when it was required he needed to speak with him in person, he sent someone else to do so in his place, usually Knock Out considering Starscream was busy watching the beast. Knock Out didn't really understand why he was being sent to do so and Megatron knew this, but he also knew Knock Out wouldn't dare question him about it, unless it affected his _finish,_ which it didn't, so this was not a problem.

At the end of the day, Megatron was basically neglecting his loyal and hardworking first lieutenant. The job of first lieutenant was now split between he and Starscream. He would have given the full job to Shockwave but keeping Starscream high in rank in the Decepticon army kept the fool quiet and not a hindrance to him, and also Shockwave had many jobs as his lead scientist so thus, this solution was definitely the best option.

Megatron was still annoyed with the entire situation though. He didn't _want _to neglect Shockwave. He liked him after all, in a friendly manner of course, not to mention Soundwave was either suspicious at this moment _or_ he was going to be. There was no chance of him in not figuring all of this out, he was much too observant and could read bots like a datapad. Unlike Shockwave. That was always Shockwave's down point. Socialising. He was extremely intelligent yet he couldn't distinguish when someone was having a normal conversation with him or whether they flirting, he was so oblivious to emotional situations to the point it was quite sad, but what do you expect from someone who is completely deprived from emotion? Not to mention this was an unbelievable advantage to Megatron. NOT that anything was emotional with this, just the fact that he desired Shockwave in a pointless, lustful way. If Shockwave was left in a world of bliss about all this, the chance of him finding out was a minimum to none.

Though, for some strange reason, this bothered him. Why did this bother him? Megatron was not the most honest mech alive, this he knew but if he was going to be honest just this one time he would not deny that maybe, just maybe there was a slight chance that he…_No. No. No. Never. Not ever._

Megatron suddenly growled loudly, causing everyone in the room to look his way. Megatron looked around him and then glared at Knock Out, who jumped once he made eye contact with the Decepticon overlord. Knock Out was very much aware that something was bothering his leader, he did not know what but there was definitely something wrong. Knock Out just prayed to Primus it had nothing to do with him. Megatron just grinned evilly, "Knock Out, I have another little job for you to do…" Megatron spoke loudly with a smug voice.

Once Megatron said this, he began to walk towards the control room's main door and left. All the mechs within the room were completely lost and Knock Out just stood there with his shoulders hunched and his mouth open. Lord Megatron says he has a job for him and then leaves. Not even giving Knock Out any indication to follow.

All of a sudden there were loud shooting sounds and cries from Decepticon soldiers. Then silence. Megatron walked back into the room and walked back to where he was standing once before. Everyone stared at the Decepticon warlord until Soundwave decided to turn and face Knock Out. Soundwave simply played back what Megatron said to Knock Out the last time he had a little job to do, "Clean up duty." Once this emitted from Soundwave's speakers, Knock Out facepalmed and let out a large sigh while quiet laughs were heard from some soldiers. Knock Out just growled and began to walk towards the main door, pretty confused to how Soundwave had even heard that conversation considering he wasn't even there.

-With Shockwave-

Shockwave was in the laboratory of The Warship, working on "Project Predacon" as he had called it. The plan was to create an army of beasts for Lord Megatron, so the Decepticons could destroy the Autobots and take over this planet for their own needs. There was a slight _plight,_ to say the least. They required the remains of predacons that have been long dead now, but luckily, this planet has _exactly_ what they need. Many of the predacon's _bones,_ let's call them, have been scattered around this planet for many millenia. The past connections between Earth and Cybertron had surprised Shockwave but he did not bother with trying to find the logic in why they shared so many linked connections, it would be pointless in doing so. He just needed to be thankful that what they required was here. The only problem was getting the remains without any Autobot interruption. Shockwave was immediately drawn from his work when the sound of loud gunshots were heard, he swiftly left the lab with his hand cannon charged and began making his way towards the disruption.

Once Shockwave reached the destination he saw the Decepticon's medic, Knock Out, picking up scraps of dead eradicons and vehicons. Shockwave approached the medic questioningly, "Knock Out, what happened?" Knock Out just looked up and stood at attention, "Ooh nothing, just our leader decided to go berserk and kill our men!" Knock Out scoffed. Shockwave just stood there and stared at the flashy sports car. Knock Out grew uncomfortable and faked a smile, "Eheh…Yeah, I'm just going to bring these scraps to the trash heap…Ehh…Bye." Knock out then rushed off with both his arms filled with dead Eradicons and Vehicons.

Shockwave watched the mech leave at the end of the hallway and turned to look at the control room's main door. Shockwave didn't see any logic in Megatron killing the soldiers for no apparent reason but he decided to leave the matter alone for now. Shockwave decided he would inform Megatron about the progress of "Project Predacon" now in person. He knew he would be respectful in doing so instead of calling him on the comm. link, as he had been doing so the past while, not to mention he was outside the room of which Megatron was in so it was only logical that he does so.

Shockwave entered the control room, suddenly capturing the attention of the mechs within the room. Megatron blinked when he saw Shockwave enter the room and turned around fully to face him, feeling confused to as of why Shockwave was here. Shockwave approached his leader and bowed, "Lord Megatron, excuse my intrusion but I am here to inform you of the progress of 'Project Predacon'." Shockwave stated as he stared at Megatron, being stoic as ever. Megatron just raised an optic ridge, "I don't understand to why you came here when you could of just called me on the comm. link, Shockwave." Megatron questioned, feeling caught off guard by Shockwave's impromptu arrival.

Shockwave simply stood still, with no hand motion or body movement as he began his explanation "Forgive me, Lord Megatron, but I was alarmed by the sound of gunshots, at the time I assumed it was an Autobot intrusion. Once I check on the situation I was informed by Knock Out that it was your doing…" Shockwave finished, not realising how stupid he made Megatron look. Megatron began tapping his index digit on his chin and let out an awkward laugh, which seemed fairly normal to Shockwave, "I see…Shockwave, I apologise for that. I was slightly frustrated by a certain…matter, let's say…" Megatron replied, earning a slight nod from Shockwave. Shockwave felt slightly confused, Megatron never _genuinely_ apologised to anyone. Not even to he or Soundwave.

Shockwave then approached Megatron further causing Megatron to tremble slightly, but as usual it went unnoticed by the mech, "I understand, Lord Megatron. May I discuss the matter of our plan with the predacons?" Shockwave asked, waiting patiently for his leader's reply. Megatron nodded, "Yes, do continue Shockwave."

Shockwave began explaining the entire project to Megatron and Soundwave, pointing out the problems and good points. Whilst he was doing so, Megatron was constantly being distracted. He tried to stay focused on what Shockwave was saying but all he was focusing on was Shockwave's broad body. Megatron was practically astonished with how distracted he was by Shockwave, he knew he couldn't just wait around and let this pass by. Simply because it wasn't. Yes, it had only been two days and a half but it was driving him over the edge now. It was too much. Megatron could deal with absolutely anything. From the Autobots to Unicron. But not _this._ Megatron would have to find some sort of a solution to resolve it, and he knew who he needed to speak to… "Lord Megatron?" Megatron immediately took his optics off of Shockwave's body and looked at his one eye, which was looking directly at him, _Oh dear Primus, here we go…_

Megatron just glanced around him, trying to give Shockwave the indication that he was looking around at random spots the whole time, even though that made him look pretty stupid, it was still better than any suspicion from the mech. Soundwave just stared at his leader, whilst Shockwave awaited a reply. Megatron just nodded as though he had been listening and turned to face the control room's main computer, "Very well then Shockwave, we shall put 'Project Predacon' into play, and we will resolve the very few problems we have with ease, as we always have. You may return to the laboratory now." Megatron finished, receiving a bow from Shockwave, "Thank you, Lord Megatron." and with that, Shockwave left.

Soundwave stood behind his leader, causing the warlord to be slightly confused. Megatron turned to him and gave him a questioning look, "Soundwave. Is there something you need?" Megatron asked sternly with slight curiosity lingering in his voice. Soundwave simply turned to his side and raised his long arm, pointing a spindly digit at the door of the control room. Megatron just stared at the door and then back at Soundwave, completely lost in the matter.

Megatron grew impatient and leaned in towards Soundwave, "Soundwave, if you have something you need to say. Say _it." _Soundwave simply nodded and edited a few voice recordings into a mash up to make a sentence, "Lord Megatron, _interested _IN ShOcKwAvE?" Soundwave played it on a low volume so none of the other soldiers could hear it. Megatron became wide eyed and stood up straight and growled slightly. When he was about to reply to the quiet mech, Starscream rushed into the control room, "Lord Megatron! LOOK AT WHAT THAT BEAST HAS DONE TO ME!" Starscream shrieked, lifting up his now_ torn off _left arm in his right arm. Megatron rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed, "Starscream, we have a medic on this warship and as you can see he is _not here. _Now, go find him and resolve your problem before I tear off the rest of your limbs!" Megatron cried, receiving a loud shriek of fear from the seeker before he ran out of the room in terror, in search of the cocky medic.

Megatron just growled and returned his attention to Soundwave, who was still awaiting a reply. Megatron just stared, "Soundwave, matters such as those are none of your concern. Whether I have an interest in Shockwave or not should not be a problem to you, but just so you are informed, I do NOT have an interest in him. Now, go and resume your duties." Megatron finished, feeling strangely uncomfortable of having to lie to Soundwave but he had no choice. Soundwave, to Megatron's surprise, stayed where he was standing. Megatron grunted and was about to say something but Soundwave bet him to it, "_Distraction_ to DECEPTICON cAuSe…" Megatron froze at the remark, of all things he hadn't considered, that was one of them?

Megatron stood there dumbfounded until he realised Soundwave was waiting for some sign of acknowledgment. Megatron glared at the mech, annoyed that he had figured out everything so fast, much faster than he expected but maybe that was just because it was about a personal matter, he should not be surprised at Soundwave's skill.

Megatron turned away from the mech and walked to the main computer, "Return to your duties, Soundwave…" Megatron almost whispered. Soundwave simply turned towards the computer console he was working on once before and made his over to it, resuming his duties once again.

-~TIME SKIP (WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)~-

Megatron was making his way towards The Nemesis' medbay. He needed to have discussion with Knock Out about his little _problem._ Once he arrived, he entered and looked around the room to find the medic buffing himself up, as he usually tends to do. Megatron simply walked towards the mech before speaking up, "Knock Out!" Megatron started, causing the red mech to jump and look at his leader. Knock Out put the buffer down and stood at attention, "Lord Megatron, ehh sorry. I was just adding some touches to my luscious finish…" Knock Out boasted with a smirk but it was soon replaced with a frown when Megatron glared angrily at him.

Megatron began walking closer to the mech, making Knock Out walk backwards slightly. Megatron just smirked before he began the discussion, "Knock Out, I need to speak to you about something personal…" Megatron started, making Knock Out raise an optic ridge. "Yes, I understand your confusion…" Megatron continued, "But you are by far the only _logical_ person to talk about this matter, considering you are my medic but of course, there are…_other_ reasons…And whilst we share this discussion, I want you to consider me a patient, not your leader, but of course, only to a _certain_ extent" Once Megatron finished, Knock Out looked at his leader with a look of shock spread upon his faceplates but nodded once he let the whole situation sink in. Knock Out then waited for his leader to continue, he was sure that whatever has been bothering Megatron lately, this was it.

Megatron then breathed out loudly before he continued, "Knock Out, what do you know about mating?" Once Megatron said that, Knock Out felt his brain circuits stop and his whole frame felt as though it had gained twice as much weight as it had before. "Lord Megatron…" Knock Out began awkwardly but found that he couldn't continue. Megatron noticed this and sighed, "Look, this shall be the very first and last time I talk to you or anyone else about a matter such as this. Just answer my questions and you will be left alone. We will forget about this whole matter once it is resolved, and of course, if any of this is spoken to anyone. You will die." Knock Out winced at the last sentence but nodded, and then looked at Megatron questioningly, "Once it is resolved? What seems to be the problem, Lord Megatron?" Knock Out asked, for once in his life being mature about a situation.

Megatron glared at Knock Out before continuing, "I'd rather not say but I am sure that once you answer my questions, things will be more clear to you." Megatron stated, receiving a nod from Knock Out. "Very well then, My Liege. Let's begin." Knock Out said with a smirk. Megatron nodded and clasped both of his servos behind his back and stood up tall. "As I have asked before, what do you know about mating? And to be specific, what stages are there to a mech that has an interest in someone, if you understand what I mean…" Megatron asked feeling rather humiliated about the whole ordeal of having to speak to Knock Out about this. Such matters would wreck his reputation as the leader of the Decepticons but he simply had no choice.

Knock out grinned and closed his optics, "I understand perfectly, Lord Megatron. You want to know whether you just have a crush on this femme or if you love her?" Megatron gritted his teeth once Knock Out finished his question, "Femme? No. _Knock Out. _This person is no femme, not to mention the fact that the Decepticon army just so happens to be _infested with femmes!_" Megatron clamoured sarcastically, causing Knock Out to jump and back away, "M-My bad, Lord Megatron! Umm, I mean whether you love this _mech_ or-" Knock Out was suddenly interrupted when Megatron grabbed him by the throat, "I do not _love ANYONE."_ Megatron hissed, practically forcing his mouth into Knock Out's audio receptor. " Lord M-Megatron! Please! I-I'm just a-asking! I understand!" Knock Out squealed, making the tyrant let him go. Knock Out fell to the floor, cringing when he felt that his neck cables were out of place and were scraped, but he said nothing due to the fact that Megatron was not in the mood for his problems. Megatron stood up straight once again and waited for Knock Out to continue.

Knock Out stood up and rubbed his neck before letting out an awkward laugh, which only made Megatron growl, "Continue, _Knock Out."_ Knock Out nodded before placing a servo on his chin. "Well, considering you _don't_ love this mech and this is related to mating…I'm guessing you simply desire this mech in a way only a tyrant such as yourself could…" Knock Out finished with a smirk, knowing Megatron would like the way his processor was working. Megatron gave Knock Out a nod, "That's it exactly."

Knock Out then nodded, but then he placed his servos on hips whilst gazing at the floor, "Lord Megatron, before I continue…" Knock started, "Have you ever…Had a mate? Y-You don't need to specify or anything! But just so I know…" Knock stammered, gazing at Megatron curiously. Megatron looked down at the floor before looking back at the medic. "…I used to…But it did not last long considering my feelings for this cybertronian was not near as strong as my desires of being ruler of Cybertron. It was a very long time ago. When I was…_different…"_ Megatron concluded, scowling at the thought of the person he once was.

Knock Out simply smirked before continuing on, "Very well then, My Liege. Moving on. There's a few things that _could _happen here…But you must listen to what I have to say before you start a rampage…" Knock Out stated clearly, earning a glare from Megatron. Knock Out just cringed, "…Please…" Knock Out added, hoping he hadn't ticked the warlord off. Megatron simply rolled his eyes, "Hn…"

Knock Out breathed out slowly before rambling on, "Okay, so here it is, the lust you have for this mech can go certain ways. First off, it can just be some sort of a phase, if this is the case, then this desire of yours may just ware off sometime soon. The second thing that could happen is that it could turn into some crazy, twisted desire...I don't mean to be smart, Lord Megatron but I am judging this off of what type of person you are…This path seems most likely. This may drive you to try and force this mech into whatever your desires are if he is not willing…" Knock Out then decided to stop there, making sure he wasn't going to fast for his leader. Megatron stared at Knock Out, the first suggestion seemed likely but at the moment, it wasn't happening. If anything, his desire was growing worse and as Knock Out has stated, it was turning into some sort of a crazy and twisted desire. It was indeed, the most likely. Once he wanted something, he would do whatever he could in his power to get it, and in this case, if this insane desire for Shockwave continues, it may become greater than his desire as a leader of this planet, of anything...

Megatron quickly shook his head and growled, placing his servos on his faceplates. Knock Out just watched his leader cautiously, confused about his random, mental breakdown. "L-Lord Megatron?.." Knock Out spoke worriedly whilst he began backing away, afraid his leader might just attack him. These types of fits he had were completely unpredictable. Megatron stopped suddenly and began panting quietly. This situation was getting way out of hand, it just had to stop. _Or else..._

Megatron began gazing at the floor, his servos were clenched tightly and his thoughts were running wild. Knock Out shifted uncomfortably before coughing awkwardly, catching his leaders attention. Megatron just sighed before closing his optics, "Is there anymore suggestions?…" Megatron asked as he placed two digits on the bridge of his nose. Knock out simply "Mhm'ed" before continuing, "Yes, the last one. I know this may not be an option for you but your desires could...turn into a form of love." Knock Out finished, causing Megatron to shoot his helm up and glare at him, letting out a low snarl. Knock Out just jumped before waving his hands up innocently, "J-Just a suggestion, My Liege…" Knock Out stated, walking backwards slowly. He was practically ten (Cybertronian) metres away from his leader because of all the startles he was receiving from his insane leader.

Megatron nodded before he turned around and took a couple of steps further from the red sports car, "I believe that's all I really need to know…I'm leaving now and as I said, if this conversation is brought up to anyone by you…I will tear you apart!" Megatron turned around swiftly at the last sentence, causing Knock Out to jump out of his pedes, "Y-Yes, I know, My liege!" Knock Out stuttered, nodding in assurement. Megatron grunted and began to leave but stopped once he arrived at the door, making Knock Out stare at him curiously.

Megatron turned around to face Knock Out again before speaking, "Before I leave, Knock Out…Do you have any suggestions to how I may deal with this situation if this desire of mine…_goes twisted…" _Megatron asked, awaiting for Knock Out to reply. Knock Out simply placed a servo on his helm as he began to think, "Well…" Knock Out began, "If you are friends with this mech in some way, you could suggest to him a little thing the humans like to call _'friends with benefits'_" Knock Out finished with a sly smirk. Megatron raised an optic ridge at the mech before he realised what he meant. Megatron nodded before leaving the medbay once and for all.

Knock Out let out a sigh of relief once the tyrant was gone. Today was definitely the strangest day of his life. It also aroused Knock Out's curiosity to find out exactly who this mech was. It also surprised Knock Out that Megatron was interested in mechs instead of femmes, but it didn't really matter considering he'd go both ways as well…

**I stayed up all night on a school night to write this for you all! That's how much I love you. I just hope you enjoyed it! XD And as usual, reviews are appreciated! **

**And also, forgive me for there was no slash yet but I promise there WILL be in the next chapter so, yay! And I want to thank Darwin20! Thank you for your tips and all, it helped me out a lot! **

**Stay Updated!**


	4. Proposal? Maybe Not

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**Greetings fellow readers! A new chapter, woohoo! I hope the wait for it wasn't too long, I just needed to seriously be inspired. So yeah, you all now know, I am making this up as I go along…So do you know what that means? **

**I NEED INSPIRATION FROM YOU! **

**So, if you have any ideas you want to throw at me, you be my guest and I most certainly will consider it! **

**DISCLAIMER - THIS IS A PURELY FAN MADE STORY! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! TRANSFORMERS BELONG TO HASBRO! **

**WARNING - SLASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Pairing - Megatron/Shockwave**

**-Passionless Love That Has Never Been Shown-**

**Fourth chapter: Guys, full on slash in this chapter. It is **_**rape**_**, if you want it to be put that way. I do NOT think rape is a matter that should be taken lightly and it is very serious **_**but **_**this is about a Decepticon that has killed many, many mechs in his past so I assume that the whole idea of being "scarred for life" by something like this doesn't really apply to this guy. **

**I have really tried hard on this and yet again, I say that I have DESPERATELY tried to keep them in character. Seriously, make sure you read what the Decepticons are saying in a manner that that **_**particular **_**Decepticon WOULD, because it might confuse you in parts. MIGHT. **

**But anyway, enjoy guys! Please leave a review and stay tuned! **

Today was not a good day for the Decepticon army. The insanity and unruliness of The Decepticon leader was practically uncontrollable, no mech knew why Megatron was acting like this. Yes, it is true that Megatron was very famous for his ill-tempered manners but this was absolutely ridiculous! Roughly every fourth or fifth unfortunate vehicon he saw got a blast to the faceplate or chestplate, killing them instantly and because of this, all of the vehicons were hiding in shear terror. The commanding officers were lucky enough to not have to worry about such horrors for their own fate, but the Decepticon cause was at hand and this problem needed to be resolved immediately.

Megatron at this moment was in his quarters doing Primus knows what and all of the superior officers where in the control room trying to figure out why Megatron was acting in such a way. "It's a disaster!" Starscream cried, placing his faceplate in both of his servos whilst shaking his head, "Our leader must be going through some horrid sickness or something! Surely he will let you examine him, Knock Out!" Starscream pleaded, clasping both of his servos together in a praying manner. Knock Out's optics grew wide before he began flailing his servos all over the place, "What?! You can't be serious! Not only would our master refuse for me to go near him, but he'll kill me for thinking that he was actually _ill_! Besides, I know he's not sick! There's something else wrong with him…" Knock Out argued, shooting his optics towards the cold metallic floor.

Shockwave looked towards the red sports car before he began to speak, "I assume you know of Megatron's problem then, Knock Out?" Shockwave asked questioningly, receiving a worried expression from the medic, "What?! No, no! Of course I don't! I just know he's not ill, that's all. I-I'm trying to think of what could actually be bothering our leader…" Knock Out strayed, he knew _exactly_ what was troubling his leader but he knew _could not_ tell his comrades, simply because he recalled the threats Megatron gave him if he dared to speak of the conundrum to anyone.

Starscream sighed loudly before placing an irritated digit on the side of his head whilst closing his optics, "Well, one thing I do know is that we are not bound to go ask him. That is, if someone wants to lose a limb or two!" The seeker shrieked, becoming completely stressed over the whole ordeal. Soundwave slowly shifted his head towards Shockwave. He was certain it had something to do with the one-eyed mech, but obviously no one was aware of this, including Shockwave himself. Judging by how Megatron was acting around the mech and in general, and by his EM field, Soundwave had concluded that Megatron wanted to mate with Shockwave, but Megatron denied it once Soundwave had asked him. Megatron never lied to him. Never.

Soundwave then unnoticeably shifted his visor to the floor, knowing that Megatron had indeed lied to him. For the first time ever, Megatron lied to him and actually expected Soundwave to believe him. Though Soundwave wanted to deny it, he could not lie to himself, it was bad enough that Megatron was all ready doing that. Could Megatron not of asked him for assistance in the matter? If he did not resolve it, it would do great damage to what the Decepticons are trying to achieve. Soundwave was not in the mood for Megatron to do something outrageous, such as what he was doing now.

Soundwave then turned his head to Knock Out, who was acting a lot stranger than usual since Megatron began his tantrum. Soundwave then swiftly figured it out. _Knock Out knew something… _All of a sudden, Soundwave began walking out of the control room, catching the attention of the other three mechs. He then activated his speakers and played back a recording of Megatron's voice, "Knock Out! I need to speak to you for a moment." Knock Out raised an optic ridge but cautiously obeyed Soundwave's order and followed the mech out of the room.

Starscream hunched his shoulders in stress and grunted, "Wonderful, I thought _I _was second-in-command! But it looks like Soundwave wants to play Being-the-Decepticon-Leader-for-the- day! Oh the joys…" Starscream finished, earning a glance from the Decepticon chief scientist, "If I recall, I believe it is you and I both, that share the position of first lieutenant." Shockwave replied, reminding Starscream of Megatron's previous orders. Starscream just facepalmed in annoyance of the memory, "Right…I forgot that detail…"

Knock out was confused. He tried to figure out the situation at hand as he hesitantly followed the silent mech down the dark hallway of The Nemesis. After a few more steps Soundwave stopped once he was certain he was a good distance away from any mech on board the warship. Soundwave then slowly turned around to face Knock out and received a small cringe from the mech once he has done so. Knock Out couldn't help but be frightened by Soundwave and Shockwave, their faceless expressions were unbelievably intimidating.

Suddenly, Soundwave began playing a recording of mixed voices, "Knock Out _knows_ _why _MEGATRON IS **acting **_**STRANGE?**_" Soundwave asked as Knock Out stared at him with a shocked expression. Knock Out simply began twiddling his two index digits, trying to figure out what to say, "Ehhh…I have no idea of what you are talking about Soundwave. You didn't happen to blow a circuit lately now have you? I'll examine your processor if you-" Knock Out's blabbering was quickly interrupted by a loud siren emitting from Soundwave's speakers, giving him the indication to stop speaking.

Soundwave then took two steps forward, invading the medics personal space as he began playing back a recording of Megatron's voice, "Do not take me as a fool…" Knock Out flinched away from the slender mech and began backing away, "No, no! I-I'm serious! I don't know anything! If I did I'd tell you! Do you _honestly_ think I'd lie! I want Megatron to be back to his normal self just as much as you do!" Knock Out shrieked, feeling completely terrified by Soundwave's bluntness. Soundwave just stood there, gazing at the mech as he backed away further. Soundwave then turned around slowly and began making his way down the hall, not missing the silent sigh of relief Knock Out heaved once Soundwave left him.

Knock Out was absolutely freaked now, these past few days on the warship have never been so strange. Knock Out decided to make his way back to the medbay and for the first time in his life, do any work that he could find, he did not care if it was even necessary to do or not, he just needed to take his processor off of all this chaos!

Soundwave made his way to the surveillance room. He knew Knock Out lied to him but it did not matter, he was simply going to go through all of the recordings of where both Megatron and Knock Out have been the past few days and see if they have any _private_ conversations or such, because Soundwave _knew_ Megatron told Knock out something. Soundwave began searching through all the video files until he came up to one where Megatron was talking to Knock Out in the medbay. Soundwave played the recording and began listening to what they were discussing.

It went from _Problems…_To _Threats…_To _Secrets _and then_…_To _Mating. _

Bingo.

* * *

Megatron was on his knees in his quarters, ever since he had entered the dark room he had been kneeling like this, with his servos pressed to the cold floor whilst his pulsing red optics bulged out of his helm. His processor was filled with nothing but pure hatred, pure madness, a crazed desire to kill, an insane desire to destroy, a desire…a desire that engulfed him whole, a desire that made his spark pulse evilly, a desire…_For him._ Megatron then began to snarl at the thought and roared as he squeezed his optics shut whilst slamming a clenched fist to the metallic floor repeatedly. "These…THOUGHTS!" Megatron shrieked, "Why. Won't. They. STOP?!" Megatron clamoured monstrously, his burning red optics turning a cold, dark purple from pure rage.

"_You could suggest to him a little thing the humans like to call 'friends with benefits'…" _

Megatron opened his optics and growled angrily as he thought of what Knock Out said to him in the medbay. It seemed so innocent, it sounded so easy to do! But yet, Megatron couldn't find the slightest urge to ask the mech! Never mind the fact that Megatron would do anything to rid himself of this burning desire! Maybe if he just explained to Shockwave that he was sexually frustrated…that he needed someone to use as a stress relief…He didn't need to point out that Shockwave was his target of desire…

Yes. He could be reasonable with Shockwave. Be _logical, _with Shockwave. Megatron could simply explain to Shockwave that all of the other mechs were not only too small for him, but would be completely disgusted with the thought of interfacing with him. But Shockwave…Shockwave was _emotionless_, Shockwave _wouldn't mind…_He merely needed to tell Shockwave that if he interfaced with him every so often, his crazy outbursts would come to a close. Never again will they happen. They just interface between shifts and there, this insane problem will be resolved. Megatron suddenly found himself grinning at the thought, pulling Shockwave away and having his way with him sounded just wonderful to him…

But what if he refused? Shockwave never failed to come up with a logical argument against something such as this. Shockwave might think that he was just sexually crazed and needed to be offlined, even if he considered Megatron a friend of some sort, Shockwave's priorities always came first. Not to mention the sexual intercourse that they would have would never benefit Shockwave. _Or would they?.._

Megatron began to chuckle darkly. No. This was it, whether Shockwave was willing or reluctant, he would have the mech, and if anyone dared to question him, or get in his way…They will die, whether it be that treacherous Starscream or…his loyal soldier Soundwave…They _will _die. Megatron was going to attempt reason, but if it didn't work, Shockwave will just have to endeavour what Megatron wants to do to him.

Megatron rose from the floor and began to laugh loudly, his roaring cackle bursting through the walls of The Nemesis, alarming every mech on board the ship.

Starscream immediately stopped what he was doing at the sound of his master's booming voice. He looked around at the few vehicons in the room, who were also startled by the cry, along side Soundwave, "Ugh…Lord Megatron has truly…Lost it, to say the least…" Starscream sighed to himself, feeling ill from his leaders mental ways. He could not press a digit on what was happening with his leader and for some odd reason, he felt that Knock Out and Soundwave knew about it, possibly Shockwave too but it was hard to tell with his emotionless ways. Starscream just shook his head with annoyance and faced the troops, "Well! What are you all standing around for?! Just because our leader is having a _merry _time does not mean you daze off into space! Back to work!" Starscream ordered, causing all the mechs to go back to their duties.

Soundwave continued his work once Starscream bellowed his order. Once Soundwave had received the data from the recording of Megatron and Knock Out's conversation he had realised that it was all true. Megatron wanted to mate with Shockwave, but the question was, was he actually going to attempt do it? Will he ask Shockwave or will he be forceful? Or maybe, Megatron was going to let it all pass by, he'll ignore his lust and deal with it. Soundwave wasn't sure of what Megatron's intentions were but he could not have his leader losing his processor like this. And dare Soundwave say this but, as devoted and as loyal as Soundwave was, he would rather Starscream as a leader if Megatron kept this up. But Soundwave knew it was going to be resolved, he would fix this problem somehow.

All of the mechs in the room immediately brought their attention to the random rushing of multiple vehicons bursting into the control room, shaking with fear. Starscream stomped a few steps across the main platform of the control room and glared at the mechs that had just _waltzed _in, "_What _is the meaning of this?! Why are you not on patrol duty, you worthless fools?!" Starscream howled but was more than surprised when the mechs just ignored him and ran further into the room. Starscream began to listen and could only hear the faint words of some of the mechs,

"_Lord Megatron's lost it!" "Lord Megatron is on a complete rampage!" "I'm not going out there, he'll kill us all!" _

Starscream hissed. _Perfect._ Now what was his leader doing?.. "Silence!" Starscream began, this time silencing all the mechs within the room, "Lord Megatron, as you know, is a bit on edge…But I assure you, you do not need to be afraid, just return to your duties and-" Starscream was quickly interrupted by the loud cries from the troops, "_Not in a million vorns, Commander!" "I'm not going back out there!" _Starscream growled angrily at the soldiers and placed his faceplate in one of his servos, "Fine, fine! Just!…Where is Lord Megatron now?!" Starscream questioned loudly, causing all the mechs to be quiet once again, "_I saw him heading to the lab, sir!" _Starscream raised an optic ridge once he heard one of the vehicons reply. _The lab? _Wonderful. Now Megatron was going to destroy all the lab equipment…This is _just_ what he needed.

Starscream then stood up straight and placed his servos on his hips, "All right now listen to me all of you. I want you to follow me down to the laboratory this instant! Anyone who refuses will be killed, I am sick of this nonsense! You have no choice in the matter." and with that, Starscream began pushing his way past the terrified soldiers and left the room with a strut, trying to act strong and mighty so the soldiers may follow him and as Starscream hoped, all the vehicons reluctantly began following him. Soundwave stayed behind, knowing that it was very unwise to disturb his leader at this time, but he needed more mechs to know about Megatron's problem so, he was going to let them find out the hard way…

* * *

Shockwave was working in the laboratory as usual, continuing his work on "Project Predacon" as Megatron had asked him to do, but Shockwave was put off by Megatron's peculiar behaviour. He did not understand why Megatron was being so illogical, and strangely enough it was beginning to bother, not only the Decepticon army but him as well. It would seem the only reasonable thing to do was to question him about it but Megatron was much too aggressive at this time for reasoning, and that's what troubled Shockwave. Megatron wasn't listening to reason. Logic didn't fill Megatron's processor like Shockwave's did. It was quite intricate to work under someone like that at times, but of course Megatron could be very logical when he wanted to be, but only to an extent that Shockwave could truly tolerate his leadership.

Shockwave's attention was suddenly brought to the door of the lab, once his leader had entered the room. Shockwave stopped what he was doing and stood at full attention to his leader, not feeling the slightest intimidation by his master's unpredictable behaviour. Megatron let a very small smirk spread across his faceplate, slowly moving his servo onto the controls of the laboratory's door, pressing a digit on one of the buttons, locking it firmly. Shockwave stared at his leader, slightly confused by his actions.

Megatron began to grin evilly as his eyes began to flicker brightly with a purple glow as he began to walk slowly over to the mech of his desires, "Shockwave…I need to _speak_ with you…" Megatron spoke as his toothy grin grew wider. Shockwave noticed that Megatron's voice sounded slightly different from it's usual raspiness, though it was still raspy. "Lord Megatron," Shockwave started as Megatron stood directly in front of him, "It has come to my attention that you have not been focusing on what is needed of you for the cause, is there something…troubling you?.." Shockwave asked and, for first time in his life, was feeling strangely uncomfortable, Megatron's EM field was practically washing over him, making his systems churn. What is this?…

Megatron began to chuckle, "Oh, I'm glad you care for my well- being Shockwave, but I assure you, _I'm fine…" _Megatron cooed as he ran his cool, purple optics up and down Shockwave's build, acknowledging every nook and cranny. Shockwave was still staring, not sure about what he should say considering he was very much aware that Megatron was not _fine_ as his leader so put it. Megatron couldn't help but smile more once he realised Shockwave's confusion, "Hehehahah Shockwave, you seem so _tense, _I suppose that makes two of us…" Megatron purred as he placed a silver claw at the base line of Shockwave's helm.

Shockwave quickly whacked Megatron's servo away with his hand cannon and backed away, his back bumping into the lab table. He was uncertain about how to act with Megatron's strange and _affectionate _actions, to the point that he could not even argue against him. Megatron scowled and began to glare at Shockwave, "Shockwave…" Megatron began, his frown forming into a grin yet again, "I merely wish to speak to you, since when did you get so hostile with me, your old _friend?…_" Megatron's optics narrowed as he spoke the last three words, anxiously waiting for Shockwave to speak. Shockwave stood there silently, how was he supposed to react to this? What was Megatron doing? Does he not realise the confusion he is making him feel? The whole idea of friendship, why did this seem to interest his master, let alone the fact Megatron is now beginning to believe it interests him as well, when clearly, it did not.

Megatron growled at Shockwave's lack of sound and roughly grabbed the mech by his shoulders, "Do _not_ ignore me, Shockwave!" Shockwave grunted as Megatron dug his sharp talons into his shoulder plating, "L-Lord Megatron, I…Do not understand…" Shockwave questioned, becoming stressed over the unbearable lack of logic in his master's actions. Why was he attacking him? Had he done something wrong?

Shockwave's blissfulness to what Megatron was talking about annoyed the warlord greatly. Megatron stared at the purple cyclops before withdrawing his servos. Yet, for some strange reason, he felt guilty for doing that to Shockwave, for inflicting pain on the other. Megatron was also more than surprised when Shockwave did not fight back, maybe Shockwave is more loyal than he thought?…

Shockwave backed into the lab table once more as he took a firm hold of his left shoulder with his single servo, luckily his armor was too strong for Megatron to penetrate it with his rather forceful assault, Starscream's shoulder would be gone by now if it were him. Shockwave looked up at his leader once more as he let his servo fall back to his side, "Lord Megatron, I have been as loyal as ever to you, as I always have been, I do not understand why you would consider my hostile behaviour towards affection both physically and mentally to be something you would be surprised by, I hold nothing against you. You should understand now that such things are never in my favour." Shockwave finished, hoping Megatron will give him a logical explanation to his extremely odd behaviour.

Megatron simply smirked at Shockwave and placed a hand on his forehead, "Oh, you are correct, Shockwave…" Megatron started sarcastically as he began to walk to the laboratory's door, "I am much too stressed! Being the leader of the Decepticons has finally proven too much for me… If only there were some way of…_relieving _such stress from my mind, well then maybe I could keep this army from falling apart…" Megatron grinned as he waited for Shockwave's reply, "Lord Megatron." Shockwave started, "Surely Knock Out has given you an examination of some sort? Have you not received anything from him that could help you with this matter?"

Megatron began grinning more and let out a fake sigh, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that Shockwave, but…Yes, I have gone to Knock Out about my problem and well he says that it is one that can only be resolved in one way." Megatron finished as he turned around to face the one-eyed mech once again, "You see Shockwave," Megatron continued with his servos clasped behind his back, "My problem is something I have not dealt with in many vorns, a problem that has rushed back to me faster than I could have ever imagined… And I have concluded that only _you _can assist me in the matter." Megatron faked an expression of pure dread on his face as he finished the last sentence.

Shockwave waited for his leader continue, he, himself trying to figure out what Megatron could possibly be speaking of as he continued his explanation. Megatron began to walk slowly towards Shockwave, "Yes," Megatron began once again, "Being the Decepticon leader has brought me such stress that my systems are acting in ways they should not, my body is…hormonal, I should say…" Megatron finished, hoping Shockwave got the message. Shockwave shifted his helm towards the floor, "Lord Megatron, are you telling me you are experiencing temperamental behaviour of that of an adolescent?" Shockwave questioned, receiving a menacing laugh from the Decepticon tyrant, "Aah, you can consider it something like that if you so wish, Shockwave, but surely you are aware that when I say hormonal, I mean it in a sense that I now desire a bit more than tyranny and destruction…" Megatron purred as he approached Shockwave further.

Shockwave, as Megatron had expected, simply shook his head, "No, Lord Megatron, I do not believe I follow…" Shockwave said solemnly, causing Megatron to sigh. "Shockwave…" Megatron started yet again, "I-" Megatron was suddenly interrupted by a failed attempt of someone trying to unlock the lab door.

"_It's locked! Shockwave you fool, open this door!" _

Megatron growled at the sound of the screeching seeker behind door, extremely annoyed by his interruption. "Starscream! Did anyone say that you could leave your duties from the control room?!" Megatron boomed, hearing the sound of not only Starscream's cry but the other Decepticon soldiers, _"M-Master?! I-I did not know you were in there…I, aaah, n-never mind, I will be on my way!" _

Starscream began backing away from the door with the rest of the troops. Starscream then turned around to face the traumatised vehicons and placed a proud hand on the Decepticon insignia on his chest, "It seems as though our leader is back to normal, well, so it _seems…_The lack of silence in the lab caused confusion within my processor and made me assume our master was not in there. I, obviously, was wrong. Now, let us go, our leader will not be needing our attention." Starscream finished as he strutted proudly past the soldiers, athough, deep down, he felt ultimately humiliated. How was he supposed to know his leader was in there? Despite the fact one of the soldiers had clearly stated that Megatron was indeed making his way towards the lab… But that didn't matter! Megatron was crazed for the whole day, and he speaks to him as though nothing has happened?! Surely his leader was not that deluded…

Megatron shook his head in annoyance and turned to Shockwave once the soldiers and that fool had left. That was the end of it. Enough games. He was going to be up straight about this situation with Shockwave right now. Megatron began stomping towards Shockwave, causing the smaller mech to be slightly startled, "My Liege?.." Shockwave questioned as Megatron approached him further but received no reply.

Megatron suddenly forced his face into Shockwave's personal space and quickly placed a firm servo around Shockwave's waist and brought the mech closer to him. If Shockwave was capable of doing so, his optic would have been wider than what it already was, "Lord Megatron, what are you doing?" Shockwave asked, confused when he felt the serious amount of heat radiating from his leader's plating. Shockwave suddenly began to squirm as his leader began to run a pointed digit from the top of one of his antennae to the bottom, very slowly. Sending strange sparks through Shockwave's systems, they were the most sensitive parts of Shockwave's frame.

Megatron growled as his arousal grew, driving him over the edge"Now Shockwave," Megatron started yet again as the mech desperately tried to release himself from his grip, writhing in a manner that only got Megatron more excited "Don't struggle, I merely wish to bestow pleasure upon you…" Megatron purred as he traced his wicked glossa up and down the very same antennae he had been toying with previously, "Ngh, L-Lord Megatron! Desist your actions!" Shockwave tried to resist after he raised his voice at his leader, the confusion within his systems were causing him to panic greatly, never has he dealt with such physical attention.

Megatron obeyed Shockwave's request and pulled his helm back slowly, gazing at the mech with smoldering optics of pure desire. "Now do you see what I want? What I need?!" Megatron snarled as his grip on Shockwave's waist and antennae grew tighter. Shockwave groaned as Megatron's grip began to scrape and pierce the sensitive metal. "Lord Megtron…Must you do this? Is it truly necessary?" Shockwave asked quietly, his spark, for the first time ever, changing a different pulse rate because of the strong emotion coming from his leader, washing over him and overwhelming him with a perplexing sensation that made his processor hurt.

Megatron grew annoyed with Shockwave's reluctance and brought his mouth to Shockwave's audio receptors, "Yes, Shockwave, this is _very_ necessary." Once Megatron said that, Shockwave knew there was no way out of it and although Shockwave would fight back, the emotion and the desire emitting from his leader that overwhelmed him was too much, to the point that he could barely speak, move, or even think and this has proven to be quite a problem for the purple mech. Thinking was all he ever did, he could be incapable of every limb in his body, become completely blinded, be crushed under the toughest metal, yet he would still be thinking. Thinking constantly, but Megatron's actions, what he was actually doing to Shockwave, it was burning his processor and causing his systems to malfunction. Megatron was trying to _mate _with him.

Megatron growled lowly and grabbed the gun hose attached to Shockwave's back and took a firm grip, aggressively pulling Shockwave away from the lab table. Once Megatron had done so he wiped the table clear of it's components and pushed Shockwave partially on top of it, receiving a small cry from the usually composed mech. Shockwave may be emotionless, but pain was something he could never deprive himself from.

Megatron then disconnected the large hose from Shockwave's gun, letting it dangle from where it fell, making him completely incapable of using his cannon. Once Megatron had done so, Shockwave began to panic more, this was getting way out of hand! "Lord Megatron! You are being immensely illog-" Shockwave was quickly cut off when Megatron leaned into his neck cables, nipping and licking at the well hidden nodes, causing the cyclops to groan. What was this…feeling? He was feeling it? How was he feeling this? This should not be happening!

Megatron began to smile into Shockwave's neck, very pleased with the reactions he was getting from the gorgeous mech. _This. This_ was what he had wanted all along. This will stop the thoughts, the sensations and the stress he has been feeling.

As Megatron continued to suck and lick at Shockwave's neck, his servo snaked down to his crotch plating and once it had reached its destination, he began to slowly stroke and press at the very tight casing, judging by how jammed on it was, Shockwave had never removed it.

_Good._

Megatron was delighted to know he was going to be Shockwave's first, but he wasn't surprised to say the least. He never thought of Shockwave as the type of mech to get fragged every day, and Megatron was more than excited to see what was behind the casing, knowing that the large bulge of the casing was there for a reason. (Omg…Did I just write that?)

Megatron's other servo was holding Shockwave's antennae, stroking and rubbing it, whilst he continued his work with his glossa as Shockwave practically put his entire focus on trying to be silent, though to no avail. The moans and groans coming from the mech were just complete perfection. Every little sound that came from him were cherished within Megatron's processor. Shockwave's single servo was pushing gently at Megatron's chest, making feeble attempts to remove Megatron's weight from his frame, but the foreign sensations alone were enough to shut Shockwave down completely. Little did Shockwave know but he was only arousing the larger mech more.

Once Megatron was certain Shockwave was a slave to his will, he let the servo on Shockwave's antennae trail down to his aft, and began rubbing and grasping the metal, causing Shockwave to rapidly arch into Megatron, his helm pushing right into Megatron's neck as he let out a long moan. Megatron couldn't help but smile wildly at such a reaction from the mech, never has he imagined Shockwave like this, not until recently.

Megatron began to chuckle darkly as he continued his actions, "Are you enjoying this, Shockwave?" Megatron teased, both the servos on Shockwave's aft and crotch squeezing tighter. Shockwave grabbed Megatron's shoulder as the sensations rushed through his systems swiftly, causing his optic to flicker brightly with a burning red, "Master…I…" Shockwave did not know how to begin with words, the alien touches and quaint sensations running havoc on his frame were all too much for the intelligent mech. Shockwave just stopped his words there and pressed his head into Megatron's chest.

Megatron laughed loudly and lifted the purple cyclops' optic up towards him with a single digit, "Shockwave, we've barely begun our little session! Surely you've done this before?" Megatron asked sarcastically, very well knowing the answer. Shockwave very slowly shook his helm, "N-Negative, Lord Megatron. I have never taken my time out to even think of…such matters…" Shockwave admitted, although Megatron was fully aware of this.

Megatron simply smirked and kissed the top of Shockwave's helm, "Well then, you should just stop your struggling and try to enjoy this, Shockwave. Stop being so reluctant and let me have my fun…" Megatron purred silently as he began prying the metal casing covering Shockwave's cable off, "Lord Megatron, please…I really do not want-Nngh!" Shockwave was cut off when Megatron clenched his servo around his cable, firmly and possessively grasping it. Megatron simply laughed, "Now, now Shockwave. I find no need for an answer to that sentence…" Megatron said smugly as he began pumping Shockwave's cable slowly, causing the other mech to moan louder than before as he dug his sharp talons into Megatron's own shoulder, but Megatron was too aroused to even acknowledge the action.

Whilst Megatron continued this, he began to remove the casing that was covering Shockwave's port as well. Megatron felt his own cable begin to press against his own casing, begging to be released from its prison. Once Megatron had removed Shockwave port casing, he brought his attention to his own cable casing and swiftly removed it from himself, groaning once the relief of its expansion had ensued.

Megatron was now growing impatient and began inserting a sharp digit into Shockwave's intensely tight valve, causing the mech to cry out loudly, "My liege! Ngh-Ahh…" Megatron was shocked by Shockwave's reaction, but was overjoyed by the delightful scream he had earned from the emotionless mech, only _he_ was capable of doing such things to a mech like Shockwave. Only _he_ was aloud to do such things to Shockwave. Megatron began a gradual pace with his digit, enjoying every little sound emitting from Shockwave as he pumped Shockwave farther.

Once Megatron had stretched Shockwave a good bit, he inserted a second digit, and due to this, Shockwave let out a small mewl and unconsciously wrapped his gun arm around Megatron's torso. Megatron couldn't help but feel so dominant over the other mech, the mech that has turned out to be his unnatural obsession the past few days.

Megatron continued thrusting his digits, scissoring and stretching Shockwave more and more. Shockwave, every few seconds, let out moans as Megatron stretched his valve more and more, the grasp he had on the larger mech tightening with each thrust, though it seemed impossible. Shockwave would do anything at this moment to be released from Megatron's grasp, but it was useless. There was nothing he could possibly do, Megatron had rendered his hand cannon as incapable of using and he had the firmest grip on him, let alone the fact Shockwave could barely think straight with the overwhelming amount of pleasure filling his systems. An attempt to escape was futile.

* * *

Soundwave, stood there. Unable to think. Unable to move. As he unwillingly watched his leader sexually molest Shockwave. This…What was he supposed to make of this? Megatron was forcing Shockwave into sexual intercourse! What could he do? _Help _Shockwave, or let his leader have his way with the mech? his plan for letting the troops and Starscream to find out about this problem had not turned out exactly as had had planned and Soundwave wasn't particularly surprised by his leader's forcefulness on the mech, nor was he _not_ expecting this, it was indeed the most likely outcome of the situation judging by his leader's evil ways but for some odd reason, watching it _actually_ transpire proved to make a big difference. Soudnwave was a Decepticon, he was used to seeing mechs in pain, watching horrors of mechs being torn apart. Tearing mechs apart, was something Soundwave has done, and will do again. But watching Shockwave in pain…It hurt him, he didn't want this to happen to Shockwave and Soundwave was very much aware that Shockwave_ did not_ want this.

Soundwave simply stood there as he watched the terrible display of master shoving his digits into Shockwave's aft continue on. _Maybe,…_Maybe there was a way of stopping it _without_ anyone knowing it was him that had cause the disruption.

Soundwave looked towards the control room's main computer, no mech was in the control room at this moment, so why not shut down The Warship's shield, let the _Autobots _know of the ships location and let them ensue an attack. It was beyond risky but Soundwave would do anything to help Shockwave, not to mention the assault may wake Megatron up from his insane phase and make him realise what is needed of him in the Decepticon army.

Soundwave decided to stop debating about it to himself and swiftly began walking towards the main computer, once he reached his destination he immediately shut down the ship's shield, practically ringing the energon bell for the Autobots as if they were terrorcons. Now all Soundwave had to do was wait patiently, it wasn't the end of the world if the Autobots did not attack, it would just mean Shockwave would have to endure the horrors being bestowed on him at this moment but deep inside, Soundwave truly hoped that they would attack.

* * *

After a short period of time, Megatron slowly removed the digits he had inserted in Shockwave's valve, and traced his glossa around his sharp talons that were covered in Shockwaves transfluid, smirking at Shockwave as he tasted the sweet innocence of the beautiful mech. Shockwave simply trembled as Megatron removed his servo from his now fully erected cable and still weakly tried to escape. Megatron merely shook his head and forced Shockwave to turn his back to him. Once Megatron had done so he placed a firm servo on Shockwave's helm and forced him right onto the lab table, holding both Shockwave's gun and servo behind his back with his other servo.

Shockwave writhed in Megatron's grip and tried kicking behind himself but it was no use, Megatron had him trapped firmly. Megatron began to grin evilly and moan as he positioned his thick and throbbing cable at Shockwave's ingenuous entrance. The sight of the fluid trickling out of Shockwave's port and sliding down his thigh was enough to make Megatron overload at that moment. Megatron then aggressively shoved his large cable into Shockwave's tight and quenching valve, causing him to groan loudly, "Uggh, S-Shockwaave! You're so _fragging _tight!" Megatron moaned as he began to slowly thrust in and out of Shockwave's port.

Shockwave's red optic glowed a fiery red, the pleasure within him was causing to him to already reach climax, it was all too new for him, "M-Master…P-Please!…Nnnagh…" Shockwave cringed as his possessive leader brutally slammed into him, showing him no mercy. Shockwave felt his cable palpitate rapidly as his overload came closer, his spark racing violently within his spark chamber as he moaned loudly.

Megatron already felt overload come onto him as his violent thrusts became fervent. Megatron took a firm hold of Shockwave's member and began pumping once again as his thrusts gradually sped up. With every intense thrust the two mechs groaned and moaned with the occasional cry. They could both see bright stars in their vision as they came close to climax. Shockwave moaned and arched his aft into Megatron as he felt his cable burst with fluids, pouring onto himself and the lab table as he cried in pure pleasure, the warm liquid leaking off of the table and onto the ground. Megatron was not long after Shockwave as he gave one last thrust and overloaded fervidly into Shockwave's valve, causing the liquids to rapidly leak from the small lining of Shockwave's port.

Megatron heaved loudly and collapsed on top of Shockwave, panting heavily. He wrapped a possessive servo around Shockwave's waist and began stroking his antennae, adoring how it twitched as he stroked it. Megatron noticed that Shockwave had fallen into recharge once he had overloaded, it had obviously proven too much for the _ever-so-logical_ mech.

Megatron grinned and sighed smugly. Shockwave was _his_ now. Once Shockwave reawakens from recharge he was going to bond with the intelligent beauty, and make his ownership official.

Megatron was about to lift Shockwave up and bring him to his quarters before a loud crashing on the ship stopped him from doing so, the large impact had caused Megatron to fall directly on top of Shockwave. He swiftly covered his cable with his casing, Shockwave's also to save anyone from seeing him whilst he recharged, and lifted the one-eyed mech up and placed him on top of the lab table.

Megatron stroked the side of Shockwave's helm before making his way to the lab door. Megatron took one last glance at Shockwave before he left, locking the lab's door before leaving so Shockwave would remain safe. This was just a fantastic way to destroy his magnificent session with Shockwave. No matter, he was going to have plenty of fun in the future with his little obsession.

Once Megatron left the laboratory he received an urgent comm. link from Starscream. _-Lord Megatron! We are under attack! We need your assistance immediately!"- _Megatron growled before closing the comm. link without even acknowledging Starscream.

"Autobots…"

**Dear Lord, that took me long enough to write! Sorry for the slightly long wait but there it is!**

**See, I told you I'd slide some slash in there, mhm yes… But anywho! I hope you liked this chapter! And poor Shockwave, I feel so sorry for him ;_; He just doesn't know how to deal with all that… But I can't really imagine him being willing with things like that so I had no choice but to make Megatron forceful…Ahh well. **

_**Please, please review! **_**And stay updated! Laters!**


	5. Missing

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**Greetings fellow readers! A new chapter! Yay! I tried my best with this, as usual, and I mean in terms of keeping everyone in character, etc etc. I just hope you like it! Please leave a review if you desire to do so!~ The whole thing for "inspiration requirement" is still there, if you want to give me an idea, go ahead and tell me, I will definitely take it into consideration, but no promises! **

**DISCLAIMER - THIS IS A PURELY FAN MADE STORY! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! TRANSFORMERS BELONG TO HASBRO!**

**WARNING - SLASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Pairing - Megatron/Shockwave**

**-Passionless Love That Has Never Been Shown-**

**Fifth chapter: Okay guys, no slash in this, well you know what I mean. Although I actually think this story is getting fairly dark...But nothing major, but what do you expect? I do these kind of chapters to keep the story going, I would have done so much more but I think I've kept you all hanging long enough, I merely updated this to show you all that I am STILL continuing with this, school is kind of getting in the way so...Yeah. But anyway! Please read and enjoy! And do leave a review!~ **

* * *

The Nemesis. A high and mighty vessel that could destroy anything in its path in mere moments, a defensive system superior to any other Autobot spacecraft. It had the most advanced Cybertronian technology along with its terrifying look that haunted not only young sparklings, but even the bravest of Cybertronian warriors. The Nemesis truly was the most worthy warship any tyrant could possibly have, but that did not mean it was invincible, because it most certainly wasn't. Thus, the reason the ship was now crash landed on the filthy ground of the planet Earth, a fair few miles away from Darkmount.

To say Megatron was angry was…very inaccurate. He was _bursting_ with immense fury and rage, to the point that you could nearly see smoke emitting from his systems. The tyrant was beyond the point of angry. At this moment, Megatron, along with Starscream, Knock Out, Soundwave, the predacon and the rest of the soldiers, was in the main control room, that was also tilted a little bit sideways due to the crash, it was also destroyed, wires dangling everywhere along with busted up computer consoles and a few dead eradicons and vehicons sprawled around.

The remaining soldiers were rushing around, desperately doing repairs as the Decepticon warlord watched each of them with a sign of death burning in his optics. It just did not make any sense. How could they have done it? Those infernal Autobots managed to not only locate their ship, but cause it to crash as well! Optimus Prime was not even with them, instead Ultra Magnus had randomly joined the team, he obviously became their new leader, but he would never be like Optimus. No Autobot will.

As Megatron watched his soldiers work, he contemplated on how the Autobots located their ship. Yes, Megatron kept the ship close to Darkmount, but it was miles upon miles up in the air above it, hidden within the confinements of the clouds. The Autobots had no means of flying, except that infernal Autobot Wheeljack had his ship, the Jackhammer, as he so called it, but it was not registered in their scanning systems once the Autobots arrived, not to mention they left with a ground bridge, which meant the location of the ship was definitely located by a computer that the Autobots managed to rig up with the human's primitive technology. Which made the situation even worse, if the Autobots had an even worse of means of technology than before, then how could they of possibly located his ship?! It simply did not add up...

The raging Tyrant walked slowly around the ship, watching as both Soundwave and Knock Out assisted each other on repairing the ship's main computer, whilst Starscream trailed along behind him, roaring at any soldier he saw not working, "Ugh…" Starscream began, "Those accursed Autobots caused a lot of damage to our ship, Master." Starscream trailed off, as he took cautious steps over scrap bits of metal, his optics gazing around at the once amazing ship. Megatron simply grunted, "I can see that, Starscream." Starscream looked up at his extremely irritated leader and folded his servos as he stopped dead in his tracks, "It could have been a lot worse, at least we can return to the safety of Darkmount, though it would have been nice if we landed closer…" Starscream sighed, placing his servos on hips. Megatron stopped as well, his optics darting to the fussy seeker. Stasrcream jumped slightly and smiled awkwardly, "At least you managed to get rid of the Autobots, M-My liege! They retreated for a reason, you know! Hehahah..." Starscream finished as he let an innocent smile spread across his face plates.

Megatron shook his head in annoyance and began to walk once again, "Indeed, Starscream, but that's enough chatter, I need you to take care of the beast, it seems rather frustrated after the Autobot's encounter..." Megatron ordered, as he let his optics shoot towards the rowdy beast, as it growled at any of the soldiers that tried to calm it down. Stasrcream's shoulders and wings dropped as he nodded slowly, he did not want to lose his servo again..."As you wish, My Liege. It seems as though Shockwave's little pet hasn't proven to be so great after all." Starscream finished, as he walked away smugly from his leader towards the aggressive beast.

Megatron stopped dead in his tacks after he heard what Starscream had said. _Shockwave_. He was still in the lab! Megatron immediately growled and began running back in the direction he came, all of the soldiers staring at him in confusion. Stasrcream looked behind him once he heard the sound of stomping pedes and jumped out of the way as Megatron went rushing past him, nearly whacking into Starscream but just missing him by an inch. Starscream landed on the ground with a thud and looked towards where his leader was running. "M-Master?!" Starscream cried, but was ignored as Megatron disappeared down the destroyed hall of the warship.

All of the mechs simply stared in confusion at the direction of where their master had just left, wondering what had caused their master to leave in such a rush. Soundwave turned to the repairs once again, as he suddenly felt a sinking feeling in his abdominal area, it was him who had caused the Autobots to come in the first place, and he knew Megatron was going to dwell deep in the matter soon and try and figure out how they had located the ship. Soundwave now regretted ever doing it, the Autobots seemed so weak that he nearly thought they wouldn't attack, let alone attack _and _tear the ship a part. He got rid of all video evidence and history files towards the matter, but there were still many ways in which Megatron could find out about who had done it, but that didn't matter now, what mattered was the fact that Megatron was going back to Shockwave. The whole reason he caused all this was so Megatron would take his servos off of the mech, and even after all of that, Megatron was still trying to take him. Surely there was something else a silent mech like he could do.

Soundwave shifted his visor towards the flashy, red medic beside him. Knock out was simply standing there and was still trying to comprehend why his master had left in such a manner. The reason Soudnwave had gotten so much information about this whole ordeal with Megatron and Shockwave was because he knew Megatron had told Knock Out something, judging by the mechs rather strange demeanor, well, to him it was strange, and of course, after further investigating, Megatron had indeed told Knock Out something. Maybe, just maybe it would be right if he told Knock Out about what was happening, he seemed like the most logical choice, surely he'll assist him in trying to fix this, and there was no way Knock Out would try and question him, he wasn't near as treacherous as Starscream.

Knock Out flinched when he turned back to his work, noticing Soundwave staring at him, "U-Umm, is there Something wrong, Soundwave?.." Knock Out questioned, feeling extremely uncomfortable with the mech staring at him with no face for Knock Out to stare back at. Soundwave simply nodded and played back a recording of Starscream shouting, "Follow me!", and once he had played it, Soundwave began walking towards a much more secluded area in the ship. Knock Out simply sighed, _not this again... _

* * *

Megatron rushed frantically through the partially destroyed halls of the Nemesis, aggressively pushing past any of the unfortunate troops that came in his way, though the majority of them ran like mad once they heard him running towards them. After a short period of time of sprinting, Megatron reached the hallway in which the lab was located in, he lifted his servo and charged his gun once he came close to the laboratory's door and blasted it in seconds, not caring about any of the damage he had caused as metal began flying everywhere whilst smoke filled the lab and halls. He rushed into the lab and gazed around, trying to spot the purple cyclops, but to no avail. He was no longer on the lab table, or anywhere in the room of that matter. Megatron optics grew wide and growled, "No!", he could not see the mech anywhere! Where was he?! Megatron anxiously began ravaging through all of the large scraps of metal on the floor, hoping that Shockwave was lying under one of them due to the cause of the ship crashing, but there was no sign of him. The mech was gone.

Megatron began to panic, where was he?! Did the Autobots take him? Did he leave on his own accord? Megatron placed his servos on his helm and began to roar. _No_! He couldn't lose Shockwave! Not again! Megatron then ran out of the lab with full speed and began to rush to the main control room, contacting Soundwave as he made his way there. He was going to find Shockwave, even if it killed him!

* * *

Knock Out stood there, unable to move, his optics wide in shock as he stared in pure horror and disgust at the video on the screen of Soundwave's visor. His leader, Megatron, was fervently fragging a very unwilling Shockwave senseless. Knock Out felt his spark race and his face plates heat up, it was rather embarrassing watching this, he never imagined Megatron the type of mech to do this, nor had he ever imagined Shockwave in such a position. He watched Shockwave's feeble struggles to get away, and Knock Out actually felt sorry for him, he couldn't imagine how sick that felt, but then again, Shockwave _was_ emotionless.

Knock Out shifted his optics towards the metallic floor and coughed nervously,"I-uh...I think I..." Knock Out stumbled between his words but was quickly relieved when Soundwave stopped playing the video, the silent mech obviously getting the message.

Knock Out simply stood there with slight distress, his head facing towards the floor. _Shockwave?_ Lord Megatron was trying to court Shockwave? Well, he was trying and certainly made an _attempt_, but obviously his master took his advice differently. Besides, if Knock Out had of known that Megatron was referring to Shockwave when they were discussing his little problem in the medbay, he would have NOT made that suggestion. That was not down the emotionless mech's alley.

Soundwave shifted closer to the mech and played back a recording of different voices, "Knock Out's _assistance_** required.**" Knock Out suddenly shot his head up and glared at the mech, "What?! Soundwave, what do you think that I could possibly-" Soundwave suddenly interrupted Knock Out by shoving his face right into his personal space and played back another recording,"Not asking, **TELLING.**" and with that, Soundwave walked bakwards, giving Knock Out his personal space once again.

The red mech simply stared in slight terror, not wanting to question Soundwave any further, "A-Alright Soundwave, you win," Knock Out said with a rather awkward but flashy grin as he raised his servos as a sign of surrendering, "But what do you suppose we do? It's not like we just waltz up to Megatron and demand he stop his little obsession with his precious Shockwave, now is it?" Soundwave was about to reply with another recording but was quickly interrupted by his extremely stressed leader through a comm. link, -_Soundwave! I need your immediate assistance! Shockwave is missing, try and contact him with any source of communications we have left! Alert the rest of the ship! I want him found! NOW!"- _Once Megatron closed the link, Soundwave felt his spark jump slightly. Shockwave, _Missing? _It was also fairly obvious, to Soundwave anyway, that Megatron was trying to find Shockwavesimply because he was engrossed with the mech. If were anyone else, it probably wouldn't be near as much of a big deal.

Soundwave began to wonder what had happened to the emotionless mech, he obviously wasn't on the ship anymore, there was no way Megatron didn't search properly, not whilst he's made the mech his main priority. Did the Auotobots capture him? It was very likely simply because when the Autobots had attacked, Soundwave last remembered watching Megatron lifting an _unconscious _Shockwave into his servos but he did not see what had happened after that. So the possibility was very much there. Soundwave decided that uncovering the security cameras in the lab would be the most efficient thing to do, the only problem would be if they survived the crash or not.

Knock Out raised an optic ridge at the silent mech, "Soundwave?.." Soundwave directed his visor towards Knock Out once his name was heard. Soundwave then played the recording of the comm. link Megatron had just sent him, receiving a rather startled look from the flashy mech once it was over. Knock Out placed a digit on his chin and hummed, "Well, you should do as he says, but if I am going to help you with all this, what could I do?" Knock Out asked as Soundwave began making his way to the main control room.

Soundwave simply played back a recording of mashed up voices, "Knock Out _talks _**TO** Megatron." Soundwave continued his walk to his destination, ignoring the loud protests Knock Out was giving, "Soundwave! You _cannot_ be serious?!" Knock Out wailed, following the silent mech as they came close to the main control room. Soundwave simply nodded as they continued their walking. Knock Out decided to stop his complaining, although he wouldn't consider it complaining, what mech would gladly have a prep talk with their insane leader with a 99.9% chance he'll kill you for doing so? Knock Out was being normal for complaining! But Knock Out could already tell there was no way out of this, he had to help out for the Decepticon's sake and his own.

* * *

Shockwave grunted quietly and trembled as he struggled into the dark and lonesome cave, limping in pure agony after he was practically penetrated by his own leader. He had no choice but to leave, Megatron had done something to him that he simply could not deal with again. Although a lot of logic told him to stay, more logic told him to leave. He would be a completely different mech if he stayed and that would make his priorities and affairs mean nothing in the end, there was simply no need for him to stay, it was very likely he was going to return, just not now.

_As the attack of the Autobots ensued, Shockwave awoke and was immediately reminded about the events that had just transpired between him and his master. For a split second, Shockwave thought he had dreamed it all, but that was impossible. Emotionless mechs do not dream. It became obvious that what had happened truly did occur. _

_Shockwave then sat up slowly, the horrid pain in his aft giving him full evidence that the whole matter had indeed happened. He made his greatest attempt to ignore it as he got off the lab table slowly, he limped over to the laboratory's equipment drawers and took a small yet useful medical kit from the compartments, and swiftly transformed and left the ship through the closest exit. Once he reached the exit, he drove right off the ship and landed on the ground with a loud crash, it hurt but he could deal with it, the pain in his other _area _was his real problem. He drove with as much speed that he could, but the pain was agonizing, he knew he could not drive for much longer. _

_Shockwave made a desperate search for a place he could hide. He activated his scanners to try and find a secluded area. As he did so, he disconnected all his communications with the Decepticons, making them incapable of calling him but he could still call them. He was hoping to return but with the issue of Megatron, it seemed like a very bad idea, he only needed Megatron to stop all of this and then he would return with no hesitation. He was going to make an attempt of communication later on and reason with his master._

_After a certain period of time, Shockwave transformed into robot mode, the pain was just too much for him to keep driving, but luckily he had found a distant cave he could retreat to so he could repair himself. He quickly made his way there, looking behind him every now and then to make sure no one was following him. _

Shockwave was now sitting down in the cave alone, tending to his wounds on his shoulders, waist, neck and eventually his aft. Shockwave wouldn't dare say it out loud, but he wasn't lying to himself when he admitted that he was extremely embarrassed by all of this, all that Megatron had done to him had awoken _some_ emotions in him. Something that he believed was impossible, but whatever his leader had done during their little session, the awakening of some of his emotions had been done, and the worst part was he had really only received bad emotions. Unless that was simply because of his inexperience with emotions, not to mention the situation at hand was a bad one, not something you would exactly be happy about. Shockwave really didn't want his emotions back though, he wanted to rid himself of them completely once again, but at the moment, he had no means of removing them, in his lab he could do it in a flash, but now, not so much. It would be too dangerous and he could simply kill himself by a subtle wrong move. That was a risk he wasn't bound to take.

Once Shockwave did as much as he could do on his injuries, he placed the equipment aside and remained still as he tried to relax. It was now obvious he was dealing with something that he never thought he would. His leader, Megatron, had mated with him. Was it out of sexual frustration? Maybe. Maybe Megatron needed to interface with someone and he obviously thought Shockwave was the most logical choice, and to be fairly honest, Shockwave could truly see where he was coming from, and he did not mean that in a sense that he believed he was the most attractive mech. There were more logical reasons. But what if his master truly desired him, why would he want him? Shockwave was cold, emotionless, and to any other mech, boring... What was there to him that interested his master? Shockwave knew he wasn't_ unattractive_, but still, it simply did not make sense. He had no face for crying out loud! Was he truly that appealing to Megatron?

Shockwave felt his processor hurt. Too many emotions. This was something a mech like he did not associate with and to be quite honest, it actually annoyed him. Shockwave decided recharge was needed, he would call the Decepticons once he wakes up, and hopefully this whole ordeal will be fixed.

* * *

**Woo! Done! Well not "done done", but this chapter is done! Obviously...Okay whatever! I hope you all enjoyed that one, it wasn't as long as my others but I have been very busy lately so I can't focus on this too much! But I gave my most best attempt! I will try and update as much as possible and hopefully keep this story on a roll, thanks for reading! Please leave and review and stay tuned! **


End file.
